


Hello

by Cherrywooseong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fck mnet for separating them, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I dont know how to do this shit, I miss wooseong, Imagination, Love, M/M, Writer, idek anymore, literally my first time, wooseong - Freeform, wooseong is forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrywooseong/pseuds/Cherrywooseong
Summary: Wooseok is a magazine writer, trying to write a love story and he created a protagonist in his head named Hwang Yunseong.His imagination starts playing with him when he can suddenly see and hear him every time he writes.Love blooms and Wooseok soon feel like he found his other half only to realize, every story would need an ending.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first time here and its been a while since I write something like this so early apologize if its bad.

The clock strikes 9PM. The night is slowly getting darker and though to some people they see night as the time to have fun and wasted, it was not the case for Wooseok.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Wooseok then walks in with heavy steps. He flopped down on the sofa, sighing heavily as he loosen his tie. Working as a writer for a magazine is not easy as people thought it would be. It requires a lot of critical thinking and his brain is tired from it.

"I wish I can just write stories again and use my imagination. It's easier" he uttered under his breath. Suddenly, he remembered about a flier he took from a kid when he was on his way home. Wooseok open his bag and took it out, reading the content.

**Short story contest.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Deadline: 10.10.19**

**Prize: 10,000USD**

"The prize is not bad," he thought. Determined, Wooseok stands and walked to his room to take a shower. Under the dripping water, his mind wander about the plot for his story.

After he walked out of the bathroom, Wooseok's hand reaches for his phone, ordering fried chicken for dinner. Since he lives alone, he doesn't really care about what he ate, only whats the fastest to reach him when he's hungry. Once he's wrapped in his pyjamas, Wooseok take his laptop out to the living room.

"Character name.." Wooseok tapped his chin, thinking hard. Out of nowhere, a name popped out in his head and he starts typing.

" **Hwang Yunseong** "

Wooseok used bullet points to write his general scenes ideas. As he was busy typing, his doorbell rang. Quickly, he took out his card and ran to the door.

"Hello" the delivery guy greet him, handing him the chicken that Wooseok then take and replace with his card. The guy scan and complete the payment before giving him the card again and left.

After closing the door behind him, Wooseok walks to his laptop again. He grabbed a piece of the chicken and shove it in his mouth before his fingers starts dancing on the keyboard.

**Yunseong is a brown haired college boy, he have a dark brown eyes and deep double eyelids. His voice isn't deep nor is it high-toned but it was unique. Unique enough to make people remember him just by a quick listen.**

Unknowingly, Wooseok starts drawing Yunseong in his head. His tall slim figure, perfect fluffy hair, broad shoulders and more. But when he realizes his image is getting too perfect, he added a flaw, Yunseong's pinky fingers are petite.

After writing the first paragraph of his story, Wooseok remembered he needs to give him a partner to make a love story. Using a chopstick to grab a piece of the chicken, Wooseok's mind wanders again.

"Maybe I can make this a boy and boy story" he thinks, munching. With a chicken in between his lips, Wooseok starts typing again.

**Yunseong is working part time as a delivery boy at night. Since his family is not that well-off, he wants to lessen his parents' burden by gaining money for his tuition by himself. It was one of those nights where Yunseong was busy delivering orders when his eyes landed on a guy, smaller than him, with round glasses covering his big eyes. Yunseong was starstrucked, he knew he fall in love in first sight.**

**"Hello" Yunseong greet, handing him the order. The guy gladly took it and hand him his card, staring at him while Yunseong swiped it on his machine. After the transaction is completed, Yunseong hand him the card again. As the guy thanked him and was about to walk in his house, Yunseong stopped him.**

**"Yes?" the guy raised a brow.**

**"C-can I know your name?" Yunseong carefully asked and the guy flash him a smile. The kind of smile that makes Yunseong’s heart skipped a beat.**

**"It’s Wooseok, Kim Wooseok"**

Wooseok rest his back on the sofa, taking another piece of the chicken as he grins. He feels silly for using his own name but he decided to shrug the thoughts off and proceed writing.

_ 'Its fiction' _ he reminded himself.

Wooseok's slim fingers starts dancing on his keyboard again, adding on details on how Yunseong would always check for orders near Wooseok's neighbourhood just so he can get a glimpse of him and how Yunseong's heart would bloom when he saw Wooseok's address was the destination for his delivery. Until one day, Wooseok invite him over to watch movie in his house.

As he was writing, he felt like his heart starts fluttering again. The thought of having Yunseong come to his house, accompany him, being there for him and comforting him makes his heart flutters. For a second, he feels like he's the one in love.

**Yunseong was standing in front of Wooseok's front door, his hands are sweaty and his breath are heavy. As pure nervousness runs through his veins, Yunseong gathered up his courage and press the bell. A few seconds later, Wooseok opens the door.**

**"Oh hello" Wooseok beams, making way for Yunseong to walk in.**

**"Were you alone?" he asked and the smaller one nodded. He closes the door behind them and lead Yunseong to the living room.**

**"I was writing while waiting for you" Wooseok said, showing him the flashing laptop. Yunseong skim through the content as he takes his seat on the sofa.**

**"Are you a writer?"**

**"For a magazine, yes. But I'm also joining this writing competition" Wooseok grins as he hands him a bunch of CDs and DVDs. "You can choose what to watch"**

**Yunseong scan through the CDs as Wooseok sits beside him and start typing on his laptop again. Yunseong took a glance on the laptop screen, Wooseok was writing a love story between two boys. After a few minutes of typing Wooseok stopped and pursed his lips. **

"What should happen next?" Wooseok thinks. He's trying to come up with the next scene but his brain doesn't seem to function as well as he wants them to be. That's when Wooseok first hear him.

"Maybe, he can help come up with a scene for his story" Yunseong said. "Like, him helping Wooseok to come up with a scene"

Wooseok laughed at his jumbled words and starts typing once more. 

**"Um, maybe he can help him with a scene?" Yunseong carefully suggest. Wooseok's face brightens and he thanked him before starts typing again.**

**"You really like writing aren't you?"**

**Wooseok nodded, eyes still on his laptop. "It makes me forget about the real world"**

"Wow thats deep" Yunseong uttered, moving closer to read what's on the screen. "Maybe you can add kissing scene after that"

Wooseok turned to him. He looks--no, he feels real.

"Kissing scenes should be written after they're overflowing with emotions, not all of the sudden" Wooseok said sternly, focusing on his laptop again. Yunseong pouts as he pulls his face away.

"I was just suggesting"

"Maybe I can add the scene where he was kicked out of the house for being noisy" Wooseok mischievously said, making Yunseong widen his eyes.

"Thats mean! I dont want to go yet" Yunseong plead. "I want to watch you write. You looked handsome when you're focused on something, it makes my heart flutters"

Wooseok's cheeks heated up by his words.

"W-well then be quiet"

***

Wooseok woke up the next day when the sunlight passed through the slit of the curtains and straight to his face. He groans as he sit up straight and stretched his arms.

"Was I dreaming?" he wondered. Wooseok opened his laptop and read what he last wrote last night.

**It was getting late, Wooseok was busy typing as Yunseong who was sitting beside him help giving ideas for scenes in his story.**

**"Its almost 12" Wooseok mentioned, "You should go home"**

**Unable to protest, Yunseong nodded as he stands up along with Wooseok and walks to the door.**

**"Do you have work tomorrow?" Yunseong asked as he slides in his shoe.**

**"Nope"**

**"Then can I come over?"**

**"For what?" Wooseok raised a brow.**

**"To watch you write. You might need my ideas after all" the younger one grins. Wooseok rolled his eyes playfully and nodded.**

**"Sure. You can come at 12 tomorrow"**

Wooseok looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10:59.

_ 'Will he really come?' _

Wooseok slapped himself to shake away the thought. 

_ ‘Stop dreaming’ _

He stands and walked to his room, he took a quick shower and dress himself before walking out to the kitchen. He made himself a glass of coffee and grilled cheese sandwich before going to the living room, where his laptop was waiting.

Unknowingly, he wrote everything that he did in the story before he adds a new scene.

**Wooseok was busy typing when he heard his doorbell rings. Lazily, he stood up and walked to the door, opening it to see a smiley Hwang Yunseong in front of him.**

**"I came to help" he said, grinning like an idiot. Wooseok hold the door for him as he comes in and settled on the chair.**

**"Were you writing?"**

"Yes" Wooseok answered.

“How far have you write?”

“Not even half of it to be honest,” he answered, glancing to Yunseong who was staring at him.

“Did you eat?”

“Yes”

“What did you eat?”

“Grilled cheese sandwich”

“Is it delicious?”

“Yes”

“Why do you only answer and don't ask back” Yunseong pouted as he leaned his back on the chair.

“I’m writing” Wooseok answered.

“If you’re actually writing our conversation down, then I don't think you can win this. That was a bad one”

Wooseok’s fingers stopped.

“I knew it. Don't you think their conversation should be more lively?” Yunseong ask again, shifting from his original spot to flopping next to Wooseok. He reads through what Wooseok wrote so far.

“See? Our conversation was okay but it was boring” Yunseong pointed on the screen. “What do you plan to write after that scene?”

“I don't know” Wooseok muttered under his breath, unknowingly staring at him. The beam of sunlight through the window makes Yunseong’s brown eyes shines as he looks at the screen, his perfectly sculptured nose, his plump lips and even his mole are perfectly placed on his face. It was so perfect that Wooseok starts wondering if such person can actually exist. But then he realized, he doesn't.

“Hmm.. Let me think” Yunseong taps his own chin. The writer shook off his thoughts as his bubble burst and start typing exactly what happened.

“Oh that's a nice description of me” Yunseong grins, feeling satisfied as he reads. “How about adding this scene?”

Wooseok’s eyes still stuck on his laptop as he rechecked the paragraph for any spelling errors.

“What scene?”

“This” Yunseong leans and plant a soft kiss on the writer’s cheeks.

Wooseok’s eyes widen as he turns to him‍. Their eyes meet and he can feel his heart beating so fast that he's almost sure Yunseong can hear it.

“Can I kiss your lips next?”

“What? No!” The writer covers his lips with his palm as the younger one pouts. “I told you, kiss scene should—“

“Happen then they’re overflowing with emotions. I know” Yungseong mimics Wooseok’s tone. As Yunseong plays with his own fingers, he carefully asked. “Then how about we start dating and develop those emotions?”

Wooseok keeps their eyes locked, still processing what Yunseong just said while trying to find something in those dark brown eyes. He knows that the guy he sees in front of him is just his imagination, just his mind playing with him but he had a feeling that he wants this more than anything at the moment. But he’s not sure if its because its been awhile since he’s been in a relationship that he just longs for someone to actually care for him or is it because the image he had of Yunseong in his head is literally all he ever wanted in a man or a partner.

After a few minutes of hesitation, Wooseok nodded. Yunseong eyes widen as he cheers, stretching his hands and clapping after with a huge smile plastered on his face.

The writer stares at his every move. Yes, he didn’t know how the exact reason why he agreed but whatever the reason is, _he knew he gonna both love and regret this._

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon ;)


End file.
